Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Community Portal
type=comment hidden=yes default=Custom Bionicles:Community Portal buttonlabel=Leave a question/comment break=no This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. Suggestions for the administrator Whenever the admin of this wiki gets here, I have some ideas to improve this wiki that I'll help to put into action. * A tutorial and perhaps a Manual of Style * Some manner of site rules * Featured fanon and featured users * custom tabs and sidebars Just some suggestions. -ToaAuserv Actually, I already have Featured Users-but all the rest of yours would be awesome! Logo Whadya want? I'll make one.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:37, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :A matoran or something staring off into a sunset with the words "Custom Bionicle Wiki" somewhere would look cool. King SweaterHead 00:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) A Hau with the words "Fanon Wiki" underneath it would be O.K. Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) Community Portal :We need to get something straight though.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:06, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :And that means what? King SweaterHead 01:38, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Does anyone have anything we can use as a logo? any ideas? anything? -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 17:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) I have one if anyone cares to use it...The Oracle23 03:06, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Will this do? Just tell me what you want, and if you need some picture (Like A Mask or a Matoran) to be edited supply the picture to me and I'll see what I can do. Gaming wikis IRC chat this Sunday October 14th at #Wikia-gaming! Hi all. This is kind of a follow up on the message I left for LittlemanJ95. The chat is going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. All active contributors to any gaming-related wiki on Wikia is invited! -PanSola 09:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Some useful future pages MediaWiki:sitenotice MediaWiki:Common.js Template:featured article Custom Bionicles:Manual of Style Custom Bionicle:Featured Article Custom Bionicles:User of the Month (page name under consideration) There are some other pages I though might come in handy here, but since this place is still pretty small, I'll hold back on those. These pages are recommended to be made, but aren't necessarily urgent. The Template and Featured Article can wait for a while. But I'd encourage that the site notice be made so that the users have a means of broadband communication other then talk pages. The Manual of Style, I recommend because it will give the users here a good idea of what should be in this wiki. I'm willing to help out with these by all means. I'm also capable of creating them...but i'd prefer not to do them on my own so there isn't a biased view as to what can go on. I believe that there should be a consensus on what the Manual of Style should contain. These are just some of my beliefs that would help improve this wiki because i think this is one of the coolest ideas since Star Wars fanon and Halo fanon. -- Tesh 162 15:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Admin Election/Selection Currently this wiki only has one admin, who has not edited since October. I strongly recommend the community here select one or several relatively active users to be added as admins. Once you have decided who shall be added, simply inform any of the Community Team members and they should promote the ppl you chose. -PanSola 03:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC) the editorialist improves stuff but usually removes all the original stuff does he count as a vandal :It depends if the article is an article you originally started.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Prank Message Should that really be on the main page? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Sprite service Abc8920 makes Danska and Chimour sprites. Requests on his talk page. Below, the requisits: *Mask: if any *Body: *Type: *Colors: *Weapons: *Aniything else: --Abc8920 17:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) No more canon BIONICLE pages! I think we should delete all the canon bionicle pages. (This is CUSTOM Bionicles Wiki, it's meant for things you created yourself, not stuff that LEGO has created). In my opinion, ALL canon Bionicle pages should be removed from this wiki. If someone wants to write something silly about a real character from BIONICLE, do it on some other wiki! This is meant for YOUR creations, not LEGO's! I disagree. If you have no canon characters in fan created stories, it gets really boring. So what? You don't need to create a whole canon bionicle page for one little story, think about what a waste of time that would be. I found a page called Malum yesterday on this wiki, and it had NOTHING BUT CANON BIONICLE INFO FROM BS01 IN IT!! That was a waste of time, same with the Teridax page on here, god, that has got to be the most stupid, silly, and horrible page on here. Jesus, did creative people on this wiki suddenly go extinct or something, because it sure looks like it did, with all the flipping stupid canon Bionicle pages on here! The people who created the canon Bionicle pages on here must have no intelligence at all. Messages how do send messages Banners Does any user make banners?--Abc8920 17:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Get rid of ALL canon BIONICLE pages on this wiki! It disgusts me that people are messing with canon BIONICLE pages and doing silly things with them, such as Teridax in Bara Magna or the character Skrall, as that is a species name, not an individual's name. This is CUSTOM Bionicles wiki, not make your own canon Bionicle page and mess it all up because I lack the imagination and intelligence of a REAL Bionicle fan wiki. It's stupid, silly, and it's totally messed up this wiki. If I were whoever runs this wiki, I would have deleted all the canon Bionicle pages long ago!!! At least MoC Pages isn't as messed up as this wiki, god, just delete all the canon Bionicle pages, no one wants to know about canon Bionicle pages on here, that's what BS01 is for! Please, please, PLEASE delete all the canon Bionicle pages! PLEASE!!!! Trivia and Quote of the week The currently featured Trivia and quote of the week have been there for well over a month, now. Is there anyone in charge choosing that? It's really the only part of the Main Page that doesn't get changed regularly, as I've noticed. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 01:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Atahi Chronicles Has anyone read Bara Sektra: Atahi Chronicles? Just wondering. if you havent click the link. I WANT FEEDBACK! :D New user, new MOCs. Anybody wanna see? Kahtakk Stone Raptors Hi, I'm Teridax Prime, a new user here. I was wondering if anybody wanted to see my first 2 MOCs. If you likey, leave a comment on my talk page! Teridax Prime 16:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Deleting some old pages... Hi! A few months ago I'd started writing some pages for a series, which was never completed. However, I recently returned to the CBW and was wondering if I could delete the pages for this old series, as I have also decided to start a new one. Pages for deletion: *Earth (Wuxing) *Fire (Wuxing) *Metal (Wuxing) *Muyu *Water (Wuxing) *Wood (Wuxing) *Wuxing *Zhong Magna Thanks in advanced! JJKC23 17:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Canon characters in non-canon stories? Are we allowed to put canon characters into out non-canon stories? If we just don't link them to a page here, people will still know who they are. Kayos94 19:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC)